ABSTRACT: CORE A The Analytical Core A functions as an integral part of the Superfund Research Center at UC Davis. Methods are developed to detect biomarkers of exposure to hazardous substances in the environment, and to assess the impact these substances have on human health. Core A provides the analytical support critical to solving collaborative research problems. Sophisticated instrumentation is used to develop chromatographic and spectrometric methods necessary for the elucidation of biomarkers. Specifically, Core A provides compound identification and assesses chemical purity; identifies remediation products, potential ligands associated with xenobiotics, and targeted metabolites (Projects 1, 4 and 5); provides reference methods for biosensor validation and immunochemical detection of environmental substances (Projects 2 and 3); and provides metabolomics support (Projects 1, 4 and 5). Core A offers assistance to investigators interested in obtaining and interpreting spectra generated at other campus service laboratories such as the NMR and proteomic facility. Instrument training and education is also offered to investigators in conjunction with the Training Core (Core E). A range of innovative services is offered by Core A, with emphasis on analytical method development. The Core has 3 LC-MS/MSs, 1 LC-ToF-MS, 2 GC-MSs, and an Accelerator Mass Spectrometer (AMS). Hazardous substances and their metabolites are measured in human or animal samples, and can be detected with high sensitivity. For example, the AMS has a detection limit of ~1 amol 14C, and is 100 000 times more sensitive than the traditional liquid scintillation counter. Another technique used to assess biomarkers of hazardous substances is metabolomics analysis, a high throughput method that screens for metabolites within biological samples. Here, an innovative LC-MS/MS method is used to screen for 87 lipid metabolites to determine the consequence of hazardous substances on regulatory lipids. Core A is a significant collaborative component of the UC Davis Superfund Center, driving forward Superfund research projects. This Core advances the analytical techniques required to assess biomarkers of hazardous substances. Researchers within Core A continue to work on expanding the metabolomics platform in order to provide more sensitivity and higher throughput. The AMS throughput is also increasing, allowing for efficient sample analysis. By providing innovative and advanced technology, this Core is a valued part of the research program. It generates solutions to problems surrounding the environmental contamination of hazardous substances, and interrogates the risk these substances pose on human health.